Dancing Through Life
by EponinexEnjolras
Summary: Everyone at Shiz knew that Galinda and Fiyero had some sort of relationship, but no one knew how deep it really was. But will time change that? GlindaxFiyero Please R&R! CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the musical/book of Wicked. That belongs to Gregory Maguire and Stephen Swartz.

"Now class, it is time for everyone to pair up with someone to do this assignment I am about to give you." Dr. Dillamond said as the class groaned. "Now class, it is important for us to remember the history of this land."

He then passed out the papers. "Now class, please find a partner-"

Everyone scrambled toward Galinda's desk, crying; "Please be my partner!"

They all then heard Dr. Dillamond bellow. "Class! Please return to your seats!" Immediately, everyone ran back to their desks and sat down. "Now, if you all can't decide for yourselves, I shall have to pick for you."

Everyone sighed as Dr. Dillamond told the whole class who was teaming up with whom. "Now class-" He started when he saw Galinda raise her hand.

"Yes Miss Glinda?"

"It's GA-linda, with a GA." She corrected. "And um…I don't have a partner."

"Then I suppose you'll have to work alone." He said calmly as Galinda pouted.

"Now class-" Dr. Dillamond started when he heard the door close softly. A young man stood there looking sheepish.

"Ah, Master Fiyero. Glad you see that you could finally join us."

Fiyero rubbed the back of his neck and murmured. "Sorry I'm late, I got lost."

Some of class giggled at this but Dr. Dillamond quickly quieted them with a hard glare as Fiyero took his seat. Dr. Dillamond taught class for a few more minutes before the bell rang.

He looked up at the clock. "Alright everyone, class dismissed!"

Galinda then rushed up to his desk and said; "Um, Dr. Dillamond. Fiyero doesn't have a partner for the History project either."

Dr. Dillamond thought for a moment before nodding. "You're right." He then called out to Fiyero.

"Yes, sir?" Fiyero asked as her strode up to the desk.

Dr. Dillamond handed Fiyero some papers. "Here's your History project and Miss Glinda will be your partner."

Galinda turned away for a moment and murmured; "It's GA-linda!"

"Now do you have any questions?" Dr. Dillamond asked.

"No sir!" Fiyero said, smiling at Galinda. "Shall we go have lunch?" He asked, holding out his arm.

"Of course!" Galinda giggled as she took it.

The two of them then strode out of the classroom, past Elphaba and Boq. "There's no way Galinda's gonna finish her project now." Elphaba whispered to Boq.

"Of course she will!" Boq exclaimed softly. "She's wonderful!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes and then smiled. "Ten bucks says they're not gonna finish their assignment!" Boq smiled back.

"You're on!" They both then walked out of the classroom to lunch.

A/N: I have no clue what currency they use in Oz. But I hope you like! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, here's chapter two! I don't know how soon I'll be able to update after this chapter, but I'll try to get it up as soon as possible! Enjoy!

* * *

Later that afternoon, Galinda sat on her bed; giving herself her weekly pedicure when the phone rang. She picked it up and held it between her shoulder and her head. 

"Hello, room 22. This is Galinda speaking."

It was probably Boq. Galinda sighed; he was always calling her. But then again, she was used to him calling her all the time. So she was surprised when she heard the voice on the other line.

"Hello, Galinda? It's Fiyero."

Galinda nearly dropped her brush. Fiyero?! She hadn't expected him to call. So she adapted her sweetest tone of voice.

"Why, Fiyero. I hadn't expected someone like you to call little, old me."

"Oh, you were expecting a call?" He sounded disappointed. "Well then, I might as well hang up."

He was just about to get off the phone when Galinda cried,

"No! Uhh…I mean, no. I wasn't expecting a call. If you aren't busy, I'd be glad to talk to you."

"Well, I don't exactly have time to talk right now. I was hoping we could agree on a place to meet after classes are over to discuss our history project. Can you think of somewhere?"

"Uhh…" Galinda faltered as she glanced around the room. She smiled when her eyes fell on a stack of Elphaba's library books.

"How about the library?" She suggested; pleased to have thought of a smart answer. "It's nice and quiet and a perfect place to make ou- I mean, study."

"Sounds great. I'll see you there at 2:30?" He said.

Galinda glanced up at the clock; it was already 1:30, she would only have an hour to get ready. "Okay, I'll meet you there at 2:30."

"Okay, later."

"Bye."

She hung up and proceeded to paint her nails; thinking of what she should wear when a thought suddenly struck her. She didn't even know where the library was! She looked back over at Elphaba's books. But she did know someone who went there all the time.

"Elphie!"

It was an hour later, and Galinda stood waiting impatiently in front of the library.

"Fiyero, where are you?" She wondered. "We said we meet at 2-"

"Galinda!" Galinda looked up to see Fiyero quickly coming towards her. "Sorry I'm late." He apologized. "Come on, let go study."

Fiyero then took Galinda's small, lily-white hand in his large, slightly calloused one and gently pulled her into the giant building.

"Okay, now what page is that on?" Fiyero asked as he flipped through the worn page of a giant book on the History of Oz.

"Uh, I think its page 163." Galinda tried to answer from memory. She remembered the times when she was younger; she would often look over her father's shoulder to see what history book he was reading. And now, as she was looking through this particular book, all the memories of her childhood flooded back to her.

"Yep, here it is." Fiyero smiled. Galinda smiled too, that's the second time that day that she appeared smart!

"Well, now that we found something, let's get started!" She exclaimed loudly.

Fiyero looked at her for a moment and nodded slowly. "Okay…let's."

After a few weeks of researching and studying, Galinda and Fiyero were ready to present their history project to the class, and to everyone's surprise, they passed! And much to Elphaba's dismay, she had to uphold the debt that she and Boq had made…

For the next few weeks, everything was normal, Galinda was still the popular one, Elphaba was still the weird green girl, and Fiyero was still the trouble-maker, so everything, well, almost everything, was as it should be, until that fatal day that was to change everyone's lives forever.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like! Please R&R! 


End file.
